This invention relates generally to apparatus for inserting prewound coils and slot wedges into the slots of an internally slotted dynamoelectric machine stator core member, and more particularly to an improvement for detachably retaining blade elements respectively in engagement with wedge guide members in such inserting apparatus of the short stroke type.
Apparatus for inserting prewound coils into the slots of a dynamoelectric machine stator core member is shown in the Adamson U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,267 dated Dec. 9, 1947, and coil inserting apparatus which also inserts slot wedges into the slots of a stator core member following insertion of the coils is further shown, for example, in the Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,536 dated June 13, 1967, the Eminger U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,225 dated June 3, 1969, and the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,721 dated Apr. 14, 1970. In the Morr U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,568 dated Mar. 25, 1975 and the Morr U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,556 dated July 13, 1976, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed improved short stroke coil and wedge inserting apparatus of the type in which the slot wedges are fed from a magazine to an intermediate position on a first insertion stroke of a reciprocable actuator and from the intermediate position to the stator core member on a second insertion stroke of the actuator. So that the inserting apparatus of the aforesaid Morr U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,556 may be used with stator core members of different lengths, the blade elements of this apparatus are detachably retained upon respective wedge guide members by roll pins each having one end inserted into an opening in a blade element and its other end selectively disposed in one of a plurality of recesses in an associated wedge guide member. In use of such apparatus, the accidental application of a transverse force to the projecting end of a blade element produces a force generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the blade element at the portions of the blade element and wedge guide member secured together by a roll pin. Since the roll pin extends through the aligned opening and recess respectively of the blade element and wedge guide member in a direction also perpendicular to the longitudinal axes of these parts, its frictional engagement with these parts may be insufficient to prevent accidental separation of the blade element from the wedge guide member when the stripper member is in a lowered position disengaged from the blade elements.